Italy's Broken
by midnightstar618
Summary: when Italy can't sleep he looses it and goes crazy on everyone who gets in his way  sucky i know but the story is hopefully better  starts of with crack pairings ends with gerita rated m for violence and minor sexual situations subject to change XD
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first hetalia fic and I know it will be a little off because as we all know Italy is a little sweet heart and this fic shows his crazy side... his big crazy side. Any way if you don't like crack pairings or gerita then I advise you don't read-TeeHee**

The room smelled like Russia. "The whole house smells like Russia!" Italy snaps. His attitude had declined since Germany's homosexual confidence inclined. Russia was only the latest. "Every night! The damn moaning!" He slams the cabinets close. "One more night with no sleep and I'll go insane!" His anger peeks when he notices he burned the pasta. With a scream he throws the boiling contents across the room. Huffing he spins on his heel. Germany stood in the doorway, he looked shocked. "Italy," He grabs a towel, "you've been very angry lately." he bends down whipping up the mess. "Shut up potato bastard!" Italy spits. "You're acting like your brother." Italy frowns, "Maybe he had it right." He stomps from the room.

"G-Germany! Not-ah!" the voice echos around the room. Italy grinds his teeth putting the pillow over his head. No matter what he couldn't lock them out. He finally just goes to the bar.

Italy slumps in the bar stool between America and England. "Italy, dude you look ragged." Italy grimaces, "No sleep." America sighs "I'll pay for the first round." America signals the bar man and turns back to Italy. "So um how's it been." Italy holds up a hand. "America if I don't get sleep I loose it, I don't want that to happen but I don't know how to get any sleep with Germany-" he breaks off looking down at his hands. England looks over the slumped Italian at America. "So basically your in a one sided relationship?" Italy nods, "I don't think he even notices. So i'm just going to get drunk and spend my last few sane hours in a buzz."

Italy stumbles through the door. The house was quiet except for for the quiet drone of the television. It's bluish light spilling over from the living room. Russia was sitting on the couch his eyes staring at the screen blankly. In one swift movement Italy jumps on him, straddles him and covers his mouth. "now you get to listen to me." Russia doesn't move, just stares. "When you play with Germany, I don't sleep because you two are so freaking loud. So now you have three options. One, you let me slit you're throat. Two, you play with Germany at your place or three, you leave for good." Italy gets off and sits on the couch by Russia's hip. He picks up the vodka and starts drinking it. "but I like hearing you squirm next door Italy." Russia purrs. Italy snorts, "Germany's probably getting cold." Russia props himself up on his elbow and strokes Italy's back. Italy closes his eyes. Russia's hand clamps down on Italy's mouth as his other hand goes down between Italy's legs. Italy grunts and closes his eyes. Russia smirks and kisses his neck. "OH Italy, I want you to scream." he bites down and sucks the wound. Italy moans letting Russia move on top of him. Russia purrs softly and releases Italy's mouth. Italy grunts but not for any sexual reason but instead hauls Russia's own pipe across the man's face.

Italy had snapped, he was sick of it. On the inside his depression over Germany ignoring him grew, on the outside he was becoming hardens. Germany, who had yet to know about Russia attempting to rape of Italy, raced around the kitchen. "Italy, we're going to be late!" he hisses. "I don't even want to go." Italy snips. He was dressed in his darkest uniform. "You're a country you have to." Italy rolls his eyes, "Che whatever." He goes to the car and waits...until he gets an idea. "Romano gave me a switch blade," he chimes, as he pulls it out, "and it sings to me." he grins

Germany felt his heart break. Italy, his sweet Italy, had run away after slashing his tires. Russia watches Germany carefully. "I bet he's at the bar." Germany shakes his head. "No I checked already." He rubs his face, "What have I done? Italy is the only person who ever loved me and I blew it."

Italy feels the smaller person snuggle in close. Italy felt slightly more relaxed but he still felt angry. So angry. And he still couldn't sleep. When morning came it was Canada who tried to cheer him up. "Come on Italy, I'll treat you to some pasta! It won't be as good as yours but it's something, right?" The night before he had gone looking for America but found Canada instead. After telling him everything Canada had confessed to him and they had gone home together. "Okay."

After eating he felt better and somehow even more agitated. "thanks Canada." Canada smiles kindly, "No thank you Italy,," he blushes, "for last night." Italy smirks, "to tell you the truth," Canada continues, "I thought you were going to be rough, since you were so angry, but you were gentle." Italy touches his hand "I won't be mean to people who have been kind to me." Canada, blushing furiously, leans across the table and kisses Italy.

Germany and Russia stare blankly at the couple in the window. "Who would love Canada?" Russia asks slowly. Germany didn't answer. The blonde's fists were trembling, he knew he didn't have a right to be angry or jealous, but he was. "Let's just go." Germany mutters.

Italy still couldn't sleep, it was like his mind was filled with too many vivid images. Most of them were his imagination filling his head with Germany and Russia. "Damn him!" Italy chokes putting his palms over his eyes. Canada stirs, but doesn't wake. "Because of him I can't sleep and i've ruined our friendship." He sits up, finally realizing the truth in everything, "I love Germany and I should have told him." he feels warm tears slide down his face, "Oh god-" he whimpers. Canada sits up, "What's wrong?" Italy shakes his head. Canada gets on his knees and brings Italy's head to his chest. "Have you realized it then?" Italy freezes, "No one sees me but I see everyone and everything. I know you love him,, ever since your alliance with him. It was obvious to all of us." Italy was shaking now, "Everyone?" Canada nods. Italy pulls away. "I'm going-I'm sorry." Canada nods again. "If you're ever need someone...look me up." Italy looks back at him. "you know I will."

Italy closes Canada's door a gleaming look in his eyes. "Romano gave me a switch blade and it sings to me. I think it wants a taste of blood. I know it wants HIS blood." Italy laughs psychotically.

**Okay so I know it isn't any good and it is extremely short but i'll be working on the next chapter so If you have any ideas let me know. I can take constructive criticism and as everyone knows I do not own hetalia because if I did I would make it a yaoi fest all the time and not just in fanfictions TEEHEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the comments X3 I'll try to fix the conversations Rahleigh. So this is the second chapter XD i'm excited! I'll try not to make it too short too so again I am not the owner of Hetalia TEEHEE**

Austria sighs leaning into the couch his music spread on the ground beside him. He was interrupted by rapid banging on the door. "Austria! Austria! HEELLPP MEEEE! I think I made Germany mad and now I'm scared! I didn't mean it but I told him that his food tastes nasty! Then he threatened to hit me with a frying pan! Help ME Austria Help me!" Austria groans but gets up and goes to the door. He jerks on his jacket before pulling open the door. The Italian stood there, "Is Hungary here?" Austria sighs agitatedly and pinches his nose saying, "No Italy, and I can't help you." He moves to shut the door but Italy catches it. Austria looks up into the Italians eyes, surprised and chilled to find the normally warm amber eyes were now cold and apathetic. "Italy? Is something-wrong?"

"I was happy until you came along." Italy pushes the door open and walks in. "I've loved him since he took me prisoner." He shuts the door. "But you took advantage of me and him!" Austria stumbles backwards, falling on his butt. Italy pulls out the switch blade and flicks it open. It shone brightly in the light. Italy looks at it holding it up as if inspecting it, then he looks down at Austria through the corner of his eye, "Start your groveling."

"I didn't know!" Austria shouts, slowly crawling backwards. Italy laughs, "No no, Austria, I know everyone knows." Italy shrugs, "Don't worry you won't be the only one. A lot of people betrayed me. I just don't understand, I've always been nice and then you guys all stab me in the back!" The Italian steps over him and kicks him in the chin knocking him onto his back. Italy straddles him and leans down so that their faces are parallel. "Italy I-" Italy smirks, "Are you going to start begging now?" He tilts his head and smiles sweetly bringing the knife up to Austria's face, "I guess I don't feel like listening!" he jerks the knife slicing a thin line in Austria's cheek. "But I do want to know, why did everyone ignore me?"

"Because it makes them feel stronger, stepping all over someone I mean." Italy turns his head slowly. "Prussia? What are you doing here?" The red eyed man smiles quizzically, "Because I saw Italy with a knife through the window." He says pointing at the open window. "Italy, Are you alright?" Italy smirks, "Of course I am Prussia." Italy turns back to Austria, "I'm not going to kill him, I don't think I could." Austria whimpers.

Prussia watches with a grim look as the thin blade slices down on Austria over and over again. Prussia turns and walks out the door as Italy starts to laugh. "This has to stop." he whispers. He looks up at the sky night sky as a blood curdling scream comes from inside the house. Prussia frowns glancing back, then with a flick of his hand he drops a match on the ground and gets the hell out of there.

Germany was asleep and alone. He could no longer stomach Russia's company, knowing Italy had lost it from his ignorance. He was currently having a very good dream involving the Italian. Suddenly he was woken by someone calling to him. He opens his eyes ready to yell at Italy about waking him up for stupid nightmare's when he sees the red eyes of his brother glowing in the dark. "What the hell Prussia! I was having a-" he drops off and looks away, "What do you want?"

"I want you to know that Italy lost it and went crazy on Austria. I thought it was awesome at first but then it got creepy." Germany sits up, "What do you mean? What happened?" Prussia just shrugs, "I just got the hell out of there I didn't stick around." Prussia lets Germany get out of bed. Prussia sighs and watches Germany get dressed. "You couldn't have done your thing elsewhere? You had to do it when the little guy was still around?" Germany frowns. Prussia goes on, "You're the only one who can stop him. He won't expect you to attack him." Germany just nods.

Italy paces outside his brothers house. Inside was Romano and Spain. Italy bites his lip and raises his eyes to the second story window. He could see Spain through the curtains. Italy smirks, his eyes going wide. "Well then." he looks at the switch blade. He pockets it and walks up the front walk. He knocks on the door. Romano answers instantly, "Italy? Sorry little brother but I'm heading out for now so if you want just wait with Spain!" Romano rushes off. Italy looks over his shoulder watching his brother disappear into his car and speed off. Italy slowly turns back to the inside of the house. With a smirk he pushes open the door and steps inside just as Spain comes down the stairs. "Ah Italy." he says with a smile. Italy just nods. "how have you been more importantly how is Germany?" Italy grits his teeth and closes the door. "He's fine I guess. I don't really know, you see, I moved out." Spain smiles, "Good for you! Getting out on your own!" Italy smirks again. "Oh Spain, I meant to tell you, I can hear the voices." Spain raises an eyebrow even as Italy jumps on him smashing his head on the stairs. "Don't worry I won't kill you." He laughs maniacally. He pulls the blade back out and starts drawing lines down Spain's face. He frowns, no longer satisfied with it. '_I don't understand. I knocked him out so I wouldn't hear him screaming, but now I feel like he should be screaming.'_ Italy hisses through his teeth and smooths back his hair. "Well then." He cuts open Spain's shirt and starts cutting X shaped marks into the Spanish flesh. He grits his teeth, and digs the knife into Spain's leg.

Romano stood outside his house before walking in. He felt his breath come slowly. "Italy? Spain? Why are the lights out?" he stumbles through the front hall before he finds the switch. What he saw made his blood go cold. Italy was sitting lazily on the stairs next to Spain's unconscious body. Italy looks up at Romano, blood splattered all over him. Romano took a step back, "Brother?" Italy asks looking at Romano through clouded eyes. "Spain entertained me while you were gone." He smiles. Romano swallows before saying, "What have you done?" The lights cut out as Italy laughs. Romano grabs his phone and dials Germany's number. He usually wouldn't but maybe Germany can get Italy. Romano ran through the dark house away from the mad laughter in the stairwell. He hides in the closet and frantically listens to the ringing on the other end. "Hello?" Germany's voice echos too loudly ad Romano winces. "Germany Italy is here and he- I think he killed Spin." He whispers. Germany was quiet before answering, "Get out of there Romano!"

"I didn't kill him." Romano couldn't help the scream that ripped form his throat as his brother answers him through the door. Italy laughs opening the door to find his brother, who had fainted, slumped against the wall. Italy picks up the phone and says in a chilling voice, "Who will win this little game Germany?"

"Italy? Please stop-" Italy hangs up and sighs, "Stupid man."

Italy washes the blood from his hands in the sink before leaving. '_Spain won't bleed out but at least he'll remember what he did to me.'_ Italy closes his coat around his body to hide the blood spray on his shirt. He jerks the switch blade so the blood flies off. As he walks Italy counts his targets on his fingers, "All I have left is Greece and Russia then-" he stops and the voices start whispering to him. Machiavelli and Medici start arguing about what he should do next. "KILL GERMANY!" he screams clutching his head and falls down on his knees. When the voices quiet he was left panting. He straightens up and continues to Greece's house.

Greece was dozing in his living room. He had no clue what was coming. His phone rings and he ignores it. "No thanks Germany, I don't want to talk to you right now." He yawns sliding further into the love seat. He was watching the clock tiredly, he was waiting for midnight. England had told him that there would be a meteor shower at one am. Greece was about to give up when his phone rings again. This time it was Italy. He smiles softly before picking it up. "Hello Italy."

"Do you know where I am?" laughter came out after his voice. Greece pales and looks at his phone as the lights in the house flicker and go out.

**So what do you think? I know it is still short but I want to be able to have an epic ending so I had to do it. Any way i'll take your constructive criticism but If you want to give me advice on how my fanfiction should go i'm sorry but i'm not interested. Again thank you guys for your comments TEEHEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty then I know it's been a while (a whole weekend 0.0) since I updated so i'm sorry TEEHEE not really I needed a rest. (from life) and so to recap Italy is going after...DUN Dun dun... Greece and he's being a very bad person TEEHEE**

* * *

><strong>permit a few spelling errors if you please, my spell check wasn't working X3<strong>

Greece drops the phone and looks around. '_Oh god I knew sleeping with Germany would catch up to me! I shouldn't have betrayed Italy!_' he feels around in the darkness for his flashlight. A voice sings through the darkness but chills his heart. "Oh sweet little Greece where are you? I'm up for a game how about you? Oh Greece? It's polite to answer when someone asks you a question!" Greece whimpers because the voice is right behind him. "No-" a sharp pain stabs his leg making him scream. "Come now Greece, why don't you play with me? I'll even let you touch me like you let Germany!" The pain grows and was traveling up his thigh fast. He feels Italy's small hands pick him up and start dragging him up the stairs. Greece can only hold on with tight trembling hands. "Italy please I know I was wrong I'm sorry!" Italy laughs coldly, "Don't you think you should have told me that before all of this?" Greece clutches Italy's shoulder tightly. "Please, forgive me."

Italy tosses him onto the bed. Greece can see Italy's silhouette moving over to the curtains. Italy pulls them closed and heads over to the bed. Italy whispers in Greece's ear, "Give your eyes time to adjust, I want you to see everything that I do to you." Greece lay's obidently still. Inside his own delusional mind he was waiting. His fantasy's were about to come to play. He had long since harbored a secret lust for Italy ever since accidentally seeing Italy naked in the shower at Germany's house. Greece closes his eyes a small smile playing over his lips. "Italy please don't!" he mocks his own terrified voice. Italy laughs, "You think you're fooling me? You dirty old pervert. I'll give you what you want but don't think there won't be any consequences." Italy ties the other man's hands to the bed. "Or maybe i'll just give you the consequences." he giggles and removes Greece's clothes.

Italy straddles Greece, his face inches away from Greece's. "Careful now, your wrists will bruise." He breathes before kissing the other brutally and dispassionate. Italy laughs when Greece desperately tries to bend the kiss into something more. "You're a fool for thinking I would be with you. " he says calmly. His knife stabs deeply into Greece's arm. "Now I know you have a collection of toys around here somewhere." Italy glances around tapping his chin as if deep in thought. He grins and opens the bedside table. He pulls out a hand full of double sided knives. He removes his own and starts systematically placing the knifes in all of Greece's Limbs, singing, "Two for the left arm, two for the right. One for the stomach, and four in you're legs." He giggles again. "Oh Greece have I turned you on yet?" the silence fills the room. "Huh? Greece?" he peers at the man and frowns. "Damn! He fainted!" He slashes both of Greece's cheeks and leaves the man there to be found by Germany.

Germany paces the floor. He had reverted back to the simi-cold-hearted nature that he had had during his youthful years. At the moment he was focusing on a plan of getting Italy. He still didn't want to kill him but if he had to he would. Germany stops, noticing the lump that had formed in his throat. 'Oh god I'm going to kill him. The man I love.' he covers his heart with his hand. "I swear I will take any possible chance of keeping him alive." He looks up, knowing that there wasn't any, his Italy was gone.

As if sensing his distress Prussia bounces into the room. He looks Germany over before nodding. "He's been here." Germany looks around Greece's home before pointing up. Prussia shrugs, "I guess since he's not down here..." Neither of them wanted to see what Italy had done this time. Germany had noticed before they had arrived at Greece's house that Italy's attacks had been getting worse. First Austria, who only had a few bruises and some cuts on his face and arms. Second Spain, with a cut up face, chest and a stab in his leg, and now there was Greece. Prussia's voice breaks him from his dark thoughts. "He's getting more frustrated by the minute. He'll most likely kill Russia and anyone who gets in his way." Prussia almost seemed to be admiring the Italian.

They start up the stairs keeping an ear out in case of signs that the Italian was still there. As they go they pull their guns from their holsters. Germany hears moaning coming from Greece's door. "Oh Italy!" Germany stops feeling the color drain from his face. Prussia looks at him neck bent a little, "you don't think they're-" he points at the door. Germany shakes his head and heads for the door. He pushes it and holds up the gun. He steps in and turns on the light. What he sees makes him fall back against the door frame. He covers his mouth and recoils. "What?" Prussia asks looking in. He frowns, "I'll just wait out here." Germany moves over to the bed and starts pulling out all nine of the knives. The one's in Greece's arms had gone all the way through, and the blood was crusting on the bed sheets. But the worse part was the sight of Greece himself. He was smiling up at the ceiling his eyes glazed over and a smile peering out from dry lips. "Oh Italy, mutilate me!" Germany shakes his head and unties Greece. "You've lost it too huh." Greece's eyes focus on Germany. "No I just really love a man who can make me faint." he grinned. Germany frowns and shakes his head. "Poor fool." is all he says.

Italy stood in his black uniform ready to strike. "Italy why are you hiding in the bushes?" Italy closes his eyes and smiles thinly. "how are you Russia?"

"Oh I'm good. Except Germany left me for Prussia." Italy growls punching out angrily at the guy beside him. "You're Lying!" He roars.

Italy swipes angrily at Russia. "No, NO!" Italy was moving swiftly and full of anger. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOO!" His face was being soaked with his own angry tears. Frustrated he slashes out screaming angrily. Italy finally manages to land a blow knocking Russia to the ground. He looks for the wound but remembers he didn't even take out his knife. "No." He collapses onto the ground with his legs splayed out. His body started shaking as sobs started racking his body. When Italy finally comes to his off balance senses he moves away from Russia's still unconscious body.

Snow fell slowly as if to blanket their world. Japan waited for Canada to finish. When the blond finally puts down his pen Japan moves forward. "Excuse me Canada, but I have a request." Canad a looks up. "Italy stole my Katana. While normally I wouldn't worry, this time I have taught Italy how to use it. In his current state Italy can be very dangerous. When I last met him, in fact, he seemed off and his energy was sour." Canada swallows his face showing his tense nerves. "Japan, Italy snapped a while ago. I won't go into details but jealousy, lack of sleep and lack of pasta has twisted his mind." Canada looks down. "I-" in his mind he wanted to say, "_And I told him about my split feelings between him and you."_ but he doesn't. Japan bites his lip, "Canada please if you can, stop Italy." he turns as if to go but stops. Turning he says, "do you want to get a drink later?" Canada blushes, "yes, I would thanks! But now I need to find America so I can stop Italy!" he says determinedly.

Italy looks over his shoulder surprised by what he saw. "Have you come to kill me then?" he breathes. He shrugs turning his back on the figure behind him. "I don't care, all I want is to sleep." Canada frowns and shakes his head, "No Italy, I want you to live." He kneels beside Italy. "Kiss me again." Italy turns to him with a raised eyebrow. His features relax and he leans forward his forehead touching Canada's. He was about to lean in to the kiss when he sees Canada's eyes flick toward the left. Italy scrambles away. In one motion he pulls the sword from its scabbard. He looks over to where Canada had glanced and sees Russia pull himself up from the snow and beside him was Germany, Prussia and America. Italy starts to pant and the voices start to scream at him. His eyes widen and he clutches his chest.

"Why haven't you slept Italy? After you left I mean." Russia asks his face lifting even with the blood dripping from his lips. Italy laughs maniacally and slaps his forehead as if trying to clear the voices. "Because I can still feel it and see it! Like a nightmare that won't go away!" Russia tries and fails to steady himself, "But you hurt Greece and Spain. They were your friends."

"Exactly! They were my friends! They deserved what they got!" Italy throws the Katana. It sings and sails perfectly. But it never meets its intended target. Something white hits it head on stopping it almost instantly. "Damn it!"

"Dude you need to chill." America says from beside Russia. Italy screams his legs bending inwards and his fists bend into his chest. "They won't Stop SCREAMING!" Russia ducks and runs away from them. "NO! THEY'RE TELLING ME TO KILL YOU!" he pulls out Romano's switch blade and runs forward. Canada spins swiftly and lands in front of him. Italy jerks, his wrist bending inwards so that when he hit Canada the blade stabs into his own shoulder. Italy shudders then sways. He grabs the blade and pulls it out, angrily glaring at Canada with a venomous look. "Move Canada!"  
>Canada was sobbing roughly, his body trembling. "N-no Italy! I-I promised him I would take care of you! I want to save you and so does he!"<p>

"Who?"

"Japan, he's worried." Italy sways, "No! Screw Japa-" Something hot jolts through his body. Italy looks down at a jagged army knife stabbed through his stomach. "Oh..."

"Rest now Italy." a warm voice breathes on his neck through the screams coming from Canada and the mournfull shout of America. "Oh Germany-Oh god- thank you." his voice starts to fade. Germany cradles Italy as he stoops into a kneel. He sits down on the ground with the soft grace of a broken dove. Germany gingerly pulls the blade from Italy. Gently he pulls Italy into a cradling embrace. "Germany you have such pretty eyes." Italy rasps coughing up a little blood as he does so. Germany was trembling his eyes searching Italy's amber ones. "N-no I want- I need you to live. You're everything-" Italy's eyes had already closed.

* * *

><p><p>

**:3 well there it is, the end...no I'm just joking!~ and I know it wasn't all that good but I was watching supernatural and Dean is just too fine :p! same uniform as last time gents. let me have it! And I will work on getting the next chapter up as soon as possible TEEHEE **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright another weeks gone by and I'm now waiting for school to hurry itself up _ Any-hoo this is the fourth chapter (YAAAAAY) and as a recap Italy got stabbed by Germany 0.0 and I might put some passion into it X3**

The hospital was colder than usual as if Italy's presence chilled the place. Germany stood outside his room, his hand poised to knock, but of course he didn't have to. Italy won't answer. Germany rubs his forehead as a headache started to bloom. He had brought flowers but Italy didn't need them, '_Something to hold then._' He looks down at the daisies. To him Italy's mental breakdown and current state was all his fault. His forehead touched the cool metal of the door and he closes his eyes. '_you loved him from the beginning yet you ignored him'_ "My fault." he says out loud. His voice cracks and he cups his eyes in his hands. The sound of beeping emninates from behind the door. Finally Germany muster's up all of his courage and pushes open the door. "I'm here Italy."

Germany enters the room. It was eerily quiet except for the beeping on the monitors. He takes the dead flowers to the trash and puts the daisies in their place. He sits in the empty chair and watches Italy. "You've been comatose for six month's now." Germany mutters. He waits as if for a response then continues. "Spain and Romano forgive you. Romano even blames himself for giving you the knife which he said was haunted." Germany laughs shakily and pauses again. "Greece forgives you too, he even comes to visit... Canada and Japan are getting married..." his smiles falters, "When you wake up maybe-" he swallows. "When you wake up-" his voice cracks and the first tears slide down his cheek. "Will you ever wake up?" he reaches over and grabs Italy's hand. He hated seeing Italy like this, the tube in his throat and the needle in his arm, to him Italy no longer looked like Italy. However without the machines he looked like he used to, small and frail. "Adorable." he mutters. "AH god." he moans burying his face into his hands. It took a while to calm the heat in his stomach. "Italy please wake up."

Italy opens his eyes. At first he was disoriented by the beeping and the suffocating thing in his throat. He claws at the tube and pulls it out and frees himself from the tubs and iv needles. Italy sobs, suddenly feeling claustrophobic in his bed. "Germany?" his voice was no louder than steam. He tries to sit up but his whole body hurts. "Ouch!" he slumps back down and starts to cry. "Germany!" he screams but his voice was too dry. He looks around finally realizing he wasn't at home. '_Oh that's right I attacked- Oh god how- why did I do that_.' he sobs quietly having given up on his voice. _'Nobody will come_, _I'll be all alone_' his stomach growls and momentarily he forgets his angest, "Mmm pasta." he sighs, his panic forgotten. "I'll make pasta." he tries to stand up but his legs gave out. Italy frowns, his knee was resting on something warm. Almost timidly he reaches for it. '_It's soft...Like a cat._' he follows the thing till he reaches- Italy squeeks and falls backwards.

Germany stirs, the first thing he notices is the warmth of Italy's hand on his crotch. His breath stops and he looks down. Italy looks up at him from where he had fallen down. "Italy!" Germany kneels in front of the Italian. Italy sobs and touches his throat. Germany looks around and finds a tiny bottle of water in his jacket and hands it to Italy.

Itally chugs the water, takes one breathand goes, "Germany! I'm so happy you're here! When I woke up I had no clue where I was and it hurt to move then I realize dwhat happened and thought I would be alone so I started crying and then my stomach growled so I wanted pasta but then I fell and accidently touched your..." he clears his throat and looks away. Silence stills the room, "Boy I must have slept for a looonggg time cuz my limbs really really hurt!" Germany just stares at him, "Italy?"

Italy stares back at him absently. "Germany." he answers, "hey germany, the floor is cold, can you help me up?" Germany nods and scoups Italy up, but instead of putting him back on the bed he puts him on his lap. He cradles him and rocks him softly, "Oh Italy." Italy blinks feeling warmth spread through his face feeling Germany's square jaw resting on his forehead. "Germany?" he breathes and reaches up touching Germany's face. "Nn Germany, I didn't-I mean I didn't …. Kill them?" Germany freezes and stands suddenly, putting Italy back on the bed he stares down at him. "No they're fine." Italy sighs in relief "Thank go-" Germany was gone.

Italy could finally move again. He had been practicing for hours. He gets dressed having found his clothes in the closet, they were bloody but they would have to work. Italy was looking out of the window when he heard someone enter. "Hello Prussia."

"You've changed Italy, your no longer innocent."

"You don't sound so surprised." Italy responds. He rubs his forehead. "If I jump from here I'll live but do I want to leave?" Prussia smiles, "Italy, you're awesome now you can do whatever you want." Italy shakes his head. "I'm torn Prussia. I love Germany but he- I don't know." he slides the window open and puts one leg out. He turns. "Tell him I said bye, okay." he was now outside when Prussia says, "Wait Italy what about the others?"

"I've apologized to Romano, America and Canada but I don't have to apologize to anyone else." he grabs the curtains and closes them and Prussia wonders if he'll ever see Italy again."

Germany was sitting in the dark, depressed and alone. '_Go near him again and I'll kill him.' _If Italy was still deranged he would have laughed but Italy was back to normal. He didn't know who sent the letter but he knew it was serious. "Italy's bone." Prussia says through the door Germany bends over, tears pooling in his eyes. "Oh god" he breathes.

Belarus was tending her brother wounds, "I heard Italy was hearing voices, but to go crazy on you big brother-" she shakes her head dramatically, "We can't have that." she smiles tipping her head to the left. Russia whimpers and turns away. "When I kill Italy you'll marry me out of pride!" She turns happily. "Oh It'll be perfect."

1 Year Later

"Feliciano! We have five orders of Bolognese Spaghetti!" Italy smiles, "No problemo!" he makes the pasta and puts it out to be served. About thirty minutes later the waitress comes back. "Feli, the five customers over there want to talk to you." she points to a secluded corner. Italy stiffens. "No-no I will not meet them." The girl blinks, :No Feli! Please they threatened me!" Italy gawks, "Alright then." he had changed growing his hair out and put a bead around a lock of hair and trapping his curl. Italy puts in contacts that change the amber eyes to olive green. He walks purposefully to the table where Greece, Austria, Spain, Romano and Germany sat. "Hello? Was the food unsatisfying?" Germany turns. "no we just wanted to complement you." Austria fidgets and then shouts, slamming his hand on the table, "Where is he, you imbecile!" Italy jumps and lowers his gaze onto Austria, "What? Listen I'm just a chef if you're looking for your partner go to a bar." Italy turns away and mumbles, "He'd have to be drunk to deal with you."

"Wait Brother!" Romano stands up. "Please listen to us!" Italy rolls his neck before turning back to them. "What!" he barks. "You have better have a damn good reason to bother me here!" Germany looks away covering his mouth. Italy felt a pang of guilt. "Listen-" Romano says, "Russia has been missing since you left. We just want to know what you know." Italy sighs muttering something under his breath, "The last time I saw Russia was when I was fighting with him. I never looked back. When I left, I ment to never see any of you again." Austria snorts and pulls out a piece of paper, "Then what's this? Hmm?" Italy picks it up and reads it

'_If you ever want to save Russia asks Italy where he is.' _

Italy frowns, "This is Belarus's hand writing. I know because she sent me a letter asking for help. Now if you'll excuse me-" he walks back to the kitchen.

Germany felt like a wound had been reopened. Watching Italy walk away was the last straw. "Italy, wait!" in front of everyone he grabs Italy's arm and spins him around. Without missing a beat he captures Italy's mouth. Italy- melts, fresh tears pour out like blood from a wound. He gathers Germany's shirt in his fingers. When Germany pulls away, Italy finally hears the applause in the room. He blushes and leads Germany outside. "I don't understand.: Italy says blankely. Germany frowns, "I love you Italy, I was just scared, that I had broken you." Italy slaps him, "You did but it hurt more when you left me! I needed you!"

"I'm sorry! Please if you let me, I'll be here now! I'll do anything!" Italy took out his contacts and drops them onto the ground. "I don't know Germany, I just-" Italy lifts his face to the sky and a slight breeze ruffles his hair. He lifts his hands and shields his eyes. "Sometimes I want to go back but I mainly just want to stay." Italy looks back at Germany. "Go home, I'll tell you what I decided by showing up or calling you." Italy frowns, '_I want to know hwo this would work out.'_

Germany bites his lip. "Italy...um...after we find Russia- If you decide to-you can come back." He rubs his neck. "And if you want...I can stay...with you." Italy smiles, "I would love that." Italy turns completely to face Germany, "How long will you guys be here?" Germany looks at Italy through lowered eyelashes, "Tonight and tomorrow." He breathes. Italy looks at the sunset and then steps up to Germany. "Take me then, lets go to my place." Germany shudders and loops his arms around Italy's waist. "Of course, oh god yes." Italy nuzzles Germany's neck and licks Germany's jawline. Germany grabs Italy's hand, and Italy leads him to his apartment.

Italy hands Germany the bottle of wine and they sit back into the bed. "So am I better than Canada?" Italy smirks and rests his head on Germany's shoulder, "Mmm I don't know Canada made a lot more noise." Italy kisses Germany and watches his fingers curl through the blond hair. Before long he was positioned on Germany's lap. Germany makes a small sound in his throat and rubs his hands up Italy's thighs. "However," Italy continues, resting his hands on Germany's chest. "He wasn't as rough, or as... dominant." Italy laughs as Germany pulls him in against him. "Plus he doesn't taste as good." Italy breathes. Germany blushes and looks down at Italy's chest. "What about me?" Italy breathes. Germany tilts his head and leans forward into Italy's body, "So much better," he smiles before catching Italy's lips and pressing his tongue against Italy's teeth. "Germany, nng-" Italy felt Germany's tongue slide into his mouth. Germany's fingers grip Italy's throat but not as hard as Italy wanted. "Come on Germany, don't be gentle." he pants, his fingers finding an soft curl in Germany's hair. "You could be more patient." Germany responds biting at Italy's neck. Italy licks his lips and wrenches Germany's face back to his. His tongue battling with Germany's. "Love me Germany, love me hard." he moans

**Did I cut off too soon? If you guys leave me a comment and give me the ok to drop a heavy ass lemon in here then I shall do so! Maybe not a heavy ass one but it shall be done! XS love yalls**


	5. Final chapter

**Disclaimer... Here it is folks my last chapter, enjoy.**

Being back was nostalgic but scary too. Italy had been there for a week and he was already starting to loose sleep. Germany was starting to distance himself as Italy starts becoming more defensive. "No! I just think that it would be a waste to search Belarus's house!" Germany rubs his forehead as irritation makes his skin prickle. "Italy, we still need to CHECK!"

"Fine!" Italy snaps, "But you won't find her and you're wasting time!" he turns on his heal and stalks down the hallway. Germany sighs and looks around the living room. His constant quarreling with Italy was stretching him thin, but Italy had again been loosing sleep, "What am I going to do?"

America signals and Germany kicks down the door. Inside the house was dark and a layer of dust covered everything. "Dude, I think Italy was right. She's not here...and neither is Russia." with a skeptical look from Germany America goes on, "Trust me man, I dated her she was majorly OCD, she wouldn't let her house get this way, plus she was majorly allergic to dust." Germany straightens and looks at America, "I know where she is."

Italy sighs and twirls the gun on his finger. "Tsk Tsk, Belarus, you should have done better." Belarus was chained to the wall beside Russia. "i have to say I'm disappointed. You've hidden for a year and yet you slip up this bad?" Russia moans, coming to. Italy grabs a fist full of Russia's hair, "Welcome back sleepy head." Italy starts to unbind Russia's arms. When he was free Russia falls to his knees and stares up at Italy. "Italy? Come to finish me off?" Italy grabs Russia's head and pulls it into his stomach, "Stupid man, if I did that nobody would ever forgive me" He kicks Russia in the thigh, "Get out of here. Go bring America will you." It wasn't a request

Belarus watches the door close behind Russia. To her it was then that her mind broke. To her Italy was the one who stayed while Russia ran away. "Come now Italy, we could escape together. Both of us are misunderstood by the men we love. We could make it... together. You and me, Imagine it!" Italy shakes his head, "No, I still have a chance! Germany's been kind to me, I refuse your offer." Belarus clicks her tong and the bindings fall off. "Too bad!"

Germany and America followed Russia into the room. "I don't understand? They were right here!" Germany sees something shining on the floor. He bends down and picks it up, the iron cross was still warm in his fingers. '_What does this mean_?'

"Did they run away together?" America wonders aloud. "NO!" Germany shouts. America and Russia jump together. "He wouldn't- he- he's better now." Germany chokes. America sighs and pats Germany on the back. "Man he played you." They turn to leave.

Italy struggles against Belarus, "Get off me!" She smirks and puts a ball gag in his mouth. "I heard from Greece that you could have raped him... can I try on you." Italy stills and his eyes narrow. "I know I know darling," she scoffs waving a hand and lifting and re settling her dress. His eyes widen, "It's not rape if it's willing, but..." she shrugs and starts untying her bodice. Italy's body goes rigid, "Come now Italy, America was the last person to do me in and he's not an Italian. Italy winces and shakes his head rapidly. "Whats wrong baby." She laughs and bends her head to him."

Germany's body shakes as he holds the cross to his chest. He had searched for days and he still couldn't find Italy. His heart felt shattered. He lets out another rough sob as the door bell rang. He places the cross back around his neck and wipes his face as his and Italy's necklaces twine together. He tries to still his breathing as he pulls the door. The figure in the doorway was immediately shadowed by a massive crack of lightning. "I hate you!" the figure screamed before launching himself at Germany. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Italy's fists pound angrily into Germany's chest. Germany takes steps back and before he knew it his back was pressed against the wall. "Italy?" he gasps as another blow accompanied by another scream pounds into him. "Why didn't you save me?" he cries his fingers gripping into Germany's chest as he slowly slides to his knees. "I searched every where for you!" Germany gasps as Italy pulls him down too.

"Do you know what she did to me!" Italy sobbs he cups his face in his hands, "What she almost did to me?" he gasps rubbing his arms. Germany leans forward and picks Italy and carries him, struggling the whole way, up to the bedroom.

Germany puts Italy on the bed and pins his arms down. "Relax Italy! Tell me what happened!" Italy sobs and berries his face in Germany's chest. "She tried to rape me... and when I couldn't...g-get it u-up she p-put a d-" he cuts off and looks up at Germany, "It hurt so much Germany." he breathes. Germany caresses his cheek softly. "I'm so sorry Italy. Where is she?" Italy swallows and pulls something out of his pocket. "She's dead... I don't remember doing it Germany." he squeaks his face paling. "Germany I found this and I don't know what it is." he holds out the object and Germany takes it before pulling Italy as close to him as he could get. He looks at the thing and realizes what it is instantly. "It's a piece of her ribbon. Nothing bad, my sweet Italy." He murmurs against Italy's head. He could hear Italy murmur 'I love you' into his shirt. Germany smiles weakly and puts Italy to bed. Italy winces when Germany settles his waist onto the bed. "God Italy, I'm so sorry." Italy shakes his head. "IT was nothing like you. It was so painful, but you can make me feel better Germany... I know you can" Italy smiles sleepily as he drifts into a troubled sleep.

Germany picks up the phone and dials America's number. "Hello! This is the amazing America speaking how can I Help you-"

"Prussia give me the phone! Hello who is this?"

"Uh Germany..."

"Shi- are you for real! HA HA jokes on you Prussia thats your brother on the phone! Now he knows your my butt buddy!"

"IDIOT HE MIGHT NOT HAVE FIGURED IT OUT!"

"So whats up Germany?"

"I found Italy... or he found me."

"Oh really? Did he admit to an affair?- Ow don't hit me Prussia!"Germany rolled his eyes, "No Belarus took him. He said she... stuck a-" he glances around and lowers his voice. "dildo up his arse." the line went quiet. America's reply came in a loud blast of noise, "Holy shit! Is he okay? Please tell me he killed the bitch!"

"I don't know if he's okay, but he did kill her, says he doesn't remember a thing." Germany glances around again, "He's honestly freaking out." he breathes. "Alright dude we'll be over in the morning to check on him and take his testimony." The line goes dead. Germany puts the phone down and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Italy tossed and turned that entire night and Germany was constantly up and down and by morning he had bags under his eyes. "Germany!" Italy screamed. Germany jerks into an upright position on the couch and runs up the stairs to Italy's room. He throws open the door and strides quickly to Italy's bedside. "Whats wrong?" he practically begs. "Italy was sweating. His clothes and sheets were twisted around him. "God Italy whats happening to you." Italy swallows roughly and strugles against Germany's gentle arms. "I can't sleep!" he screams a pitiful cry escapes his throat as Germany cradels him. "I'll fix it I promise." he breathes, a strand of his hair escapes his slick hair. "I'll fix it I promise."

Italy looks out the car window, his eyes following from sunken sockets as the bushes and trees pass by. "Germany I'm not hungry." he says for the hundredth time. "You need to eat Italy, this is going to be a long trip." Italy shakes his head. "No, not now." Italy says slowly. Germany bites his tongue and watches the road. Four hours later the car shook as night started over them. Italy leans over the console and puts his head on Germany's shoulder. Then suddenly he straightens beside Germany as they turn into a driveway. "Whats this?" A second later he was outside the car standing on the gravel. Germany smiles and gets out of the car. "I figured we could use some peace and quiet and a new start. Something just for me and you." Italy turns, his eyes wide in surprise, to Germany. "Just for us? You and me?" Germany smiles lovingly and nods. "I love you Italy," he says softly, coming around the car and grabbing the Italian from behind, "And I want us to be together for the rest of our lives and for eternity." His words were so sweet to Italy that the Italian starts to cry. "Oh Germany, I'm so happy."

**I know its a cheesy ending but ah I couldn't think of another one Tell me if you want an epilogue but for now this fanfiction is complete**


	6. Epilogue

**Okay so someone asked for a epilogue so here it is! Don't expect it to be long though cause I don't have much time and I have other stories to update, sorry that was a bit rude...oh well. Anyways this chapter is deffinately rated M okay. It's M not N but M not O but M okay M M M M M M so don't complain...IT'S MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! X3 TEE to the freaking HEE**

Germany twirls the pencil in his hand. He felt light all the time now and Italy was so much happier. He sighs dreamily and lets the pencil fall onto the desk. Italy slept like a log now, hardly waking up with nightmares, he slept through the night. "GERMANY! Germany Germany Germany Germany!" Italy came screaming down the hall laughing. He burst through the door and holds up a kitten that they had found and named, Cream, "He just fell down the stairs! He's okay though. And it was funny! Germany you should have seen." Smiling Germany closes his eyes softly before saying, "Italy, I'm sure it was...Come here." He beckons. Italy smiles too and puts the kitten down and shoos it out before going over to Germany and sitting on his lap. Germany gently brushes Italy's neck with his nose. "My sweet Italy." Italy smiles softly and leans back into Germany, letting his head fall backwards over Germany's shoulders. "Germany..." he breathes. Germany smiles and kisses Italy's neck tenderly. "Oh no!" Italy sat up quickly causing Germany to grunt slightly irritated and slightly from pain. "Canada and Japan are getting married today! We have like three hours to get ready!" Italy tries to stand up but Germany pulls him back down. "Shh," he breathes, "We can shower together but for now..." Germany turns Italy's face to his. Italy's face was red as Germany's hand travels up his shirt.

Germany licked up the line of Italy's neck. Italy shivers as Germany takes off Italy's shirt. "On the bed." Germany growls. Italy hardly gets off his lap in time, Germany gets up quickly and pushes Italy onto the bed.

Steam rose from the shower but Italy and Germany didn't notice. Germany's body rubs softly against Italy's as their lips travel passionately and desperately. "G-Germany!" Italy moans. "Shh, hush, baby." Germany kisses Italy roughly before easily lifting the Italian up and switches positions so that Germany's back was against the wall and Italy's back was against the water. Slowly the passionate lovers slide down into the bottom of the tub. Slowly Germany leans back and brings Italy's hips to his face, and pulls Italy's swollen length into his mouth. Italy gasps and pushes his hips against Germany. Germany fills his mouth with Italy and begins to suck on him. Italy's moans blended into gasping pants. Germany, grabbing Italy's hips, begins to force Italy into thrusting into him. Italy's eyes tear up as he feels himself swell. "G-G-Germany! I'm going to-" Germany lets Italy go, and pushes him down beside him where he starts sliding his fingers against Italy's hardness. Italy bites his lip and turns his face into Germany's shoulder. Italy cums and coats Germany's fingers and thighs, but it's quickly washed away as Italy's moans subside. Italy was left panting and sweating in the shower while Germany props his head up and softly stroke's Italy's chest as the shower washes away any evidence of them having sex.

Italy struggles with the tie as Germany ties his shoe's, "I can't-Germany! Will you help me!" Germany turns, his blue eyes follow the back of Italy's coat to his ass. Germany feels himself blush. "Sure hang on." He pules on the shoestring, and stands up. He turns Italy to him and starts to straighten Italy's tie. "There." he says softly and kisses Italy on the lips. "Come on, we still have a half hour drive to do." Italy smiles and kisses Germany back.

"Why do we all have to wear our uniforms?" Italy moans as he stomps up the stairs of the church. Germany laughs and says, "Because neither Japan nor Canada own a suit." Germany jokes. Italy smiles and loops his arm through Germany's. "Germany! Italy!" Italy turns to see England running up the stairs. "Hey England!" Italy shouts, stopping to wait for England as he comes closer. "I haven't seen you in ages!" He says coming up and patting the couple on the back, "I'm glad you've come now we can all get together and reminisce on old times." He continues to pat them on the back as America and Prussia come up behind the group. "Hey Italy!" Prussia shouts, taking off up the steps and grabbing Italy in a rush of movement. He sweeps up the Italian and holds him up high laughing, "Italy, I havn't seen you in forever!" America rolls his eyes and comes up beside Germany, "You two look good together bro." Germany blushes and shakes his head, then the person they were all secretly dreading walks up with Austria, Russia. Italy freezes and Prussia freezes too, still holding him up. Slowly they all turn to look at Russia. "Hello comrads, why you all standing outside?" Italy wiggles out of Prussias arms and drops beside Germany, "L-Lets go inside, please, lets just go." Italy begs. Germany nods slowly at Italy's request.

On the inside the air was cooler and the air was energetic. Japan looks over and notices them. "AH Italy, I have not seen you in many months." He says with a small smile, Italy laughs breathlessly before shaking Japan's hand, "I know, it's been two years! Can you believe it! And your finally getting married!" Japan's smile widens and a small blush creeps over his cheeks. "Ah, yes I am finally getting married." he rubs the back of his head. The silence grows between them and Italy finally sighs and says, "Look Japan, I'm sorry about stealing your sword and using it like I did... I'm really sorry." Japan closes his eyes and shakes his head, "No Italy, I have forgiven you. I forgave you the second you did it, I knew you weren't in the right mindset. There can not be any hard feelings between us, you are my friend."

**I know, its sooo short but I want to move on to other dark italy stories so I finished all the loose ends and gave it a happy ending so you should be happy da?**

**Russia:BECOME ONE WITH ME!**

**me: no.**


End file.
